


Nothing Left

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Jo, Drabble, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo is tired of living every day as something that she had died to destroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a drabble written based on my Demon!Jo roleplaying account on Tumblr, badassblondehunter.

Jo stared down at the blade in between her hands, her gaze blank. 

She had been thinking of doing this very thing for months, for years. Ever since she got down into Hell, but it wasn’t possible there. She wasn’t able to just end the pain, she had to wait, wait for her chance.

And now she had it.

She had tried, she really had, to live this new life that she had been thrown into. No matter how much she tried to deny it, the demon was always there, just in the background, waiting to make itself known. She could feel it, a shadow pressed against her, hands around her neck.

It was suffocating.

Jo didn’t really have anything to live for. She hunted, and that was it for her. She didn’t have any friends, she didn’t have any family, she didn’t have any faith. She didn’t have anything. Nothing to be happy about, nothing to look forward to.

There were only two options for her: get dragged back down into Hell, or die and go to Purgatory.

She wasn’t too sure about Purgatory, but she knew plenty about Hell. Fire, pain, rage, guilt. No, she’d much rather take her chances for what awaited her after death. It couldn’t be that bad, right? 

Jo blinked before turning the knife over in her hands, so that the blade was pressed against her skin.

She wasn’t leaving a note. There was no one to leave one for, so what was the point? No doubt the hotel manager would find her body, the police would be called, baffled until they found her bag of weapons. Deal gone bad, maybe? They wouldn’t give any kind of investigation, just sweep it under the rug.

And that would be her death. A piece of paper in a folder, slipped away into a box and then forgotten about. Just like her life.

They say Hell changes people. Usually for the worse: rage, insanity, downright evilness. But Jo didn’t go into the Pit because she had done something bad. No, she went because she had done something good. There had been nothing for them to play on, no Greed to run deeper, no Wrath to press into her, no Lust to use against her, no Pride to hold above her.

So instead Hell just mad her sad. Made her realize that she now had nothing. And she had accepted that fact.

What was the point of living when you were already dead?

Jo’s head tilted back, her gaze going to the ceiling. “I hate you,” she whispered, her eyes falling closed. “Why didn’t you save me? Why didn’t you try harder?” She swallowed passed the lump in her throat, though her eyes were dry. She had never been one for crying, and she wasn’t going to start now.

Her head still back, she tightened her grip on the hilt the demon knife, her tongue darting out to lick her chapped lips. She let out her breath in a rush of air before pushing the blade in, her superhuman strength easily pushing it through her ribs.

She felt the moment when it punctured her heart. Her muscles tensed before relaxing, her body falling back onto the bed. Her skin reddened with the sparks inside of her, brighter than usual because of her soul.

Then the sparks stopped. Her thoughts stopped. Everything stopped.


End file.
